Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a digital device for providing a text messaging service and a method for controlling the same. And, most particularly, the present disclosure relates to a digital device and a method for controlling the same, which displays an application related to a text message, extracts additional information from the application and inserts the extracted additional information to the text message, in order to provide additional information associated with a text message.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the evolution in mobile telephony devices (i.e., mobile phones) and with the introduction of diverse types of portable devices, communication between users by using text messages is increasing at a vast rate.
Most particularly, in addition to mobile phones, by having a wider range of other types of digital devices provide text messaging services as well, the user is now capable of more easily transceiving (i.e., transmitting and receiving) text message by using a variety of methods.
Moreover, by using Multimedia Message Service (MMS), Instant Messaging (IM), and so on, digital devices may provide the users with an environment enabling the users to transmit and receive diverse forms of data, such as still images, music, moving pictures, and so on, in addition to text messages.
However, despite the convenience that diverse form of data can be transmitted and received, the user may only be capable of transmitting and receiving manually designated or predetermined forms of data, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
Additionally, with respect to already received text messages, if the user wishes to receive (or acquire) additional information on the corresponding text message, the user is required to undergo the inconvenience of having to search the wanted additional information by using a separate search means in order to gain the additional information he (or she) wishes.
Furthermore, even if the user searches the wanted additional information on the received message by using a separate search means in order to gain additional information on the corresponding message, a wide range of related additional information is found without taking into consideration the relation between the transmitter and the receiver. Accordingly, the user is required to undergo the inconvenience of searching for the wanted additional information within the list of searched result.